


Trick or Treats

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Halloween has come to Sanc City. Will Quatre and his friends have a good Halloween or will their plans be ruined?





	Trick or Treats

Autumn strolled its way into the city of Sanc City A city known for its attempt in practicing pacifism and politics. However, to a certain little boy, this did not matter to him as he stood still, letting his mother measure his body as she sewed away on purple fabric. He tried to stand as still as possible, but he couldn’t help wiggling in excitement. 

“Quatre baby let mama finish measuring you. I’m almost done, I promise.” A soft voice caused Quatre to finally stop moving as he lifted his arms side to side. His mother was on her knees, holding the tape measure around his waist, making a quick note after she pulls back. 

Quatre squirmed a little once he saw his mother stand back up, a smile on his face. “My costume is going to be the best in the whole class!” 

His mother chuckled softly. “You will definitely be the cutest Aladdin there is. I just need to adjust a few areas on your costume, but it will be ready tomorrow morning.” 

The sound of a doorbell rang and Quatre squealed in excitement. He rushed out of the room, not hearing his mother calling after him. 

Before one of his older sisters could get the door completely open, Quatre lunged and tackled who was at the door to the floor. He hugged the boy in his arms and couldn’t help but feel giddy seeing his best friend. 

“Trowa! Trowa! You really came!” 

A shy rather lanky young boy with hair that swept over his right green eye smiled. “I told you I would.” 

“Mama’s just about to finish my costume. Do you have yours?” 

Trowa nodded. “I’m…going to be a clown.” He blushed slightly. 

Quatre grinned. “You will make an amazing clown! And your sister works at the circus too! You’ll be the best clown ever!” 

Trowa blushed a deep red then gently pushed Quatre off of him. “Have the others arrived yet? 

Quatre shook his head as he toppled off of Trowa. “No, but they should be here soon.” He looked up and gazed into cobalt blue eyes. “Heero!” 

Heero was a quiet small child. Not as small as Quatre, but barely an inch taller. He nodded to Quatre then to Trowa, deciding to remain quiet. He didn’t want to tell them he had caught them in a compromising position. 

A young man gently ruffled Heero’s hair. “You be good okay Heero?” 

Heero nodded once more. Quatre waved enthusiastically to the man. “Bye, Odin! We’ll be good!”  
“Who says we have to?” Another voice chimed in. 

“We always have to be good and respect our elders.” Another retorted. 

“Duo, Wufei!” Quatre squealed and tackled them both to the ground. Trowa finally stood up and began to talk quietly to Heero who responded with nods or shakes of the head. Quatre hugged Duo then Wufei who looked extremely displeased at being tackled. 

“Quatre, be careful. You could have hurt yourself.” Wufei sighed, dusting off his shirt. Even though they were all the same age Wufei acted like the oldest. Out of all of them, he had the most common sense, next to Trowa but even Trowa sometimes couldn’t resist fun. 

Grinning at Wufei, Duo, their long-haired friend, shrugged. “We’re here to have fun Fei-Fei not be boring.” 

“Yeah! We’re getting ready for the Halloween costume party at school tomorrow. Best costume gets a prize!” Quatre beamed, feeling excited for the events that will unfold tomorrow. 

Heero smiled and quietly added. “Remember, we all share the prize.” 

Everyone nodded. 

“We all need to do our best to win. I will not lose to snobs like Dorothy.” Duo pouted. “Last year she won, and she was all “I’m the best dresser ever” for the rest of the year.” 

Quatre shuddered. “I remember. That’s why we got to band together and stop her at all costs. Even Relena winning would be better but we all know she will be a pink princess. Again.” 

Trowa soundlessly went over to Quatre. “We will win. Don’t worry.” He smiled at the blond boy who blushed and smiled back. 

“Then it’s settled. For now, let’s start the Halloweentown movie marathon!” Quatre cheered. The others nodded and chased after their blonde friend into the living room. 

Quatre leaped onto the couch right in the middle. Trowa shyly sat next to him with Duo sitting on the other side. Heero sat next to Duo and Wufei sat next to Trowa. Quatre snuggled between Trowa and Heero while Wufei rested his head on Trowa’s lap. 

Duo grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He was a pro at that and usually the one responsible for getting the movies started. Duo loved coming to Quat’s house. His parents didn’t yell at him for turning on the TV by himself. They trusted him.

Quatre’s eyes widened as they barely made it on time for Halloweentown, a smile graced his lips. “I love this movie so much! I am glad they show them all every year.” 

The others nodded in agreement. Wufei watched the movie, still resting his head on Trowa’s lap, but he gazed quietly at Quatre. “I usually do not get to do this stuff back home.” 

Duo’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really Fei? I’m glad you are going trick-or-treating with us this year then! You’ve been missing out.” Their long-haired friend licked his lips at the thought of all the candy they would receive and share. 

Wufei grinned. “We will get all the candy in the neighborhood! With Heero’s plan, we’ll be sure to have the most candy.” 

Heero smiled and leaned against Duo’s shoulder shyly. “Affirmative.” 

“SHUSH! It’s starting you guys!” Quatre clung to a couch pillow, his eyes glued to the TV screen. For some reason, their blonde friend really enjoyed this series, probably more than a child should, but they all became silent and watched the marathon together. 

Tomorrow would be interesting. Not only would they have the costume event to win, but trick-or-treating for the first time with Wufei. However, for now, they would enjoy each other’s company and watch a classic Halloween film.


End file.
